


Sunrise

by jaeseoksoo



Series: Sheith October Fest [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gratuitous PWP, M/M, This got away from me, it's kinktober and i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeseoksoo/pseuds/jaeseoksoo
Summary: It's the morning after the meeting. Keith wants to repay Shiro for being so patient with him.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Sheith October Fest. I'm late and I have lots of regrets. I looked over this once and subsequently died from embarrassment. I had to hit post before I deleted the whole thing and just curled up under a blanket from shame for eternity.

The soft morning light seeps through the crack of the half-opened bedroom window, bathing the warm sleeping body beside Keith in shades of gold and amber. Keith lets his eyes trace the path of the light as it travels its way up the toned half-naked body of one Takashi Shirogane. Keith stares at his partner's back, peppered with old scars almost fading from time, almost unnoticeable to an untrained eye. But Keith’s eyes are nothing but trained, trained in the art of everything Shiro so he sees every detail of every scar etched into the other man’s skin. Shiro is a furnace even early in the morning and Keith longs to bask in his warmth, to touch him while he can and so he reaches out his fingers and rests them against the base of Shiro's neck. He slowly lets delicate feather-light touches trail from Shiro's nape down to the center of his back and only stops when his fingers reach the dip in Shiro's lower back. Keith glances down and appreciates Shiro’s beautiful ass peeking from underneath their shared blanket. Last night was a good night, an electrifying night well-spent together which left both of them feeling the best they have in ages ever since Earth was saved and the Galra invasion completely thwarted.

Keith revels in moments of silence where he can hear himself think and focus on the most mundane of things like the broadness of Shiro’s back, the little crease between Shiro’s eyebrows when he dreams of something particularly unpleasant, or how Shiro looks almost a decade younger while in slumber. He loves the serenity of the moments where he is simply Keith, a Keith who can appreciate god’s gift to him and mankind that is Shiro. 

Keith takes a moment to let his gaze linger on the side of the sleeping face of his best friend, his lover, his soulmate. As far as labels go, Keith doesn’t know if his and Shiro’s relationship can be boxed into just one. However, soulmates feel like the most justified at this point in their relationship after having found and saved each other from the perils of the universe and from death itself.

Keith still has dreams of realities where Shiro fails to come back but it has been few and far between after he got Shiro back and saved him from Sendak. As far as Keith is concerned, this is a reality where Keith can keep Shiro safe in his arms and by his side. Keith believes that in every universe, Shiro has always been the one taking care of Keith but here, in this reality, Keith wants nothing more but to give back to Shiro, let him know that even when everyone and everything in the universe conspires against them, they will always have each other. 

***

It has been a few minutes of silent contemplation, the rays of the sun also warming Keith’s exposed thighs, thighs that are currently resting between Shiro’s own. Keith sighs as he snuggles closer to Shiro, moving until his upper thigh is snug against the curve of Shiro’s ass, and chest against the other’s back. 

Being this close to Shiro physically does things to Keith’s body that he never experienced before. Keith is unable to do anything but let himself be drawn towards Shiro, like a starved moth to a dangerously bright flame, as he presses an open-mouthed kiss to the other man’s nape. Keith tongues at the skin there and inhales deeply, drawing in a scent and a taste intoxicating to Keith, something that’s uniquely Shiro. Keith slides a hand against Shiro's skin until it comes to rest on the side of Shiro's hips and he puts a bit of pressure on Shiro’s skin as he scratches his nails against the toned curve beneath his palms and only then does Keith feel Shiro finally shudder in response. 

"Keith..." Shiro whispers in a soft voice, the edge of sleep making it sound softer and more vulnerable. “You’re up… what time is it..?”

"Sleep, Shiro, let me take care of you," Keith sweetly murmurs against Shiro's skin. A groggy Shiro is always a cute Shiro in Keith’s book and it makes his heart swell in fondness (as expected). Keith kisses the shell of Shiro's ear and earns a small noise of affirmation in response before Shiro’s going back to sleep. When Shiro's breaths become slow and even, Keith gently caresses Shiro's hip once more, drawing stars and swirls on the expanse of skin before giving his attention to what Keith thinks is a more touch-deprived destination. 

Keith shifts and throws a leg over Shiro, letting his other leg remain wedged in between Shiro’s thighs. He carefully maneuvers himself until he comes face to face with Shiro. Unable to resist Shiro awake or asleep, Keith kisses Shiro on the lips lightly, not wanting to rouse the other just yet. Instead, Keith carefully shuffles downward and is greeted by the Shiro’s well-defined pecs, a gift his partner stubbornly wants to keep hidden beneath a tank top during sparring sessions regardless of any kind of wheedling on Keith’s end.

Though Shiro can resist Keith’s advances most of the time, Keith can’t say the same for himself. He easily gives in to the temptation that is Shiro. With a feast presented in front of him, Keith darts out a tongue and latches on to a soft nipple. He swirls his tongue around it as it hardens and he tries to stifle his groan as he sucks and rolls the nub between his teeth. Keith does the same for the other nipple, his sucking a mix of gentleness and ardour. 

As Keith keeps his mouth busy on Shiro's chest, he runs his fingers over the coarse black—oh, white—hair below Shiro's navel. Satisfied that he has lavished enough love on both of Shiro's nipples, he continues his journey south. A man on a mission, Keith runs his tongue over and across the dips of Shiro's abs. Moving lower, he starts to mouth at Shiro's navel but halts in surprise when he feels fingers carding through his hair, giving him a soft massage. He looks up and sees Shiro's gaze, half-lidded eyes locked into his, pupils blown beneath long lashes. 

Fingers push his hair away from his eyes before his vision is filled with Shiro who bends down to plant a deep kiss on Keith’s surprised half-opened mouth. Keith's eyes flutter close as he feels Shiro's tongue playfully wrestle with his own. Keith tries to chase after the warmth of Shiro’s mouth as Shiro starts to move away but Shiro gives him a soft smile even as unyielding arms keep Keith eye level with Shiro’s chest. 

"Someone wants a continuation from last night, huh," Shiro teases. Keith’s chin is tipped up. “Sex in the morning courtesy of Keith Kogane? Baby, now that really gets my blood pumping.” A kiss, a softer one this time, lands on Keith’s lips.

"I was about to get to the sex part but you woke up," sulks Keith although secretly thrilled from Shiro’s use of endearment. He adds a pout to make it look more convincing. This earns him a kiss and laugh from Shiro. As cheesy as it may be, for Keith, Shiro has the most wonderful laugh in the universe and Keith finds himself wanting to hear more of the sound. 

"Hey, no pouting in the morning," mutters Shiro across Keith's lips when he pulls away. A string of saliva connects their lips and Keith can’t help but get cross-eyed as he stares at it and Shiro's lips hungrily.

“Oh my Keith, always so eager to please others,” Shiro teases.

Picking up from where he left before Shiro interrupted him, Keith pushes down Shiro on his back as he peppers his body with small kisses. Keith stops when he gets to the point below Shiro’s navel. Keith doesn’t miss the little twitch Shiro’s dick makes in interest.

"To please only you. I promise I’ll make it worth your while, Captain," purrs Keith. Pre-come is already leaking from the tip of Shiro’s dick and Keith, without breaking eye contact with Shiro, darts his tongue out for a taste. He audibly moans for Shiro when he swallows the salty discharge and licks his lips. The display makes Shiro grip Keith's hair tighter, hand begging for him to keep going. 

"Impatient, my love," Keith mouths at Shiro as he runs his tongue from the base of Shiro's cock to its weeping tip. He then plants a small kiss on the slit before he encompasses the whole length in the warmth of his mouth. He can feel the tip of Shiro’s dick digging into the back of his throat. Keith looks up and finds Shiro flushed from the tip of his nose down to his stomach. Keith keeps his steady pace, proud of his lack of gag reflex and his ability to take in the whole of Shiro’s impressive girth.

When Keith feels Shiro tremble beneath him, he shoots out his other arm to steady Shiro and keep him from bucking up and accidentally kneeing Keith. Not long after, Keith hears Shiro heavily exhale out his name and feels warm liquid slide down his throat. Keith, now used to the sharp taste of Shiro’s come, hungrily swallows everything before sliding off Shiro with an obscene and audible pop. Keith crawls up and straddles Shiro. He gives Shiro a deep kiss on the mouth, letting him taste himself on Keith's tongue. Their brief kiss elicits a groan of pleasure from Shiro. 

"Good morning, baby," Keith smiles against Shiro, hand darting out to fondly touch the apple of Shiro’s cheek.

"Good morning, babe," Shiro replies with a smile that mirrors Keith’s own. “Can you wake me up like this everyday?”

Keith pauses. “Let me think about it.”

But Keith doesn’t really even think about it. He just knows he’d wake up Shiro that way for the rest of their lives if that’s what Shiro wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about sheith on twitter! (@sheitheist)
> 
> P.S.
> 
> Kenny, I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to have you go over this before I posted. I know it's a disaster. A trainwreck. Forgive me. :((


End file.
